


Many Perfect Things Are Flawed

by mintkov



Series: Every Step of the Way. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintkov/pseuds/mintkov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quirky perks and flaws of Stiles' and Derek's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, um, here's just something to go on. Lots of fluff, i hope you enjoy it!  
> Unbeta'd

'Hey, Derek? What flavour ice-cream do you want?' Stiles asked with his nose pressed against the glass of the ice cream counter. 

'Hey can I have Cookie Dough, with oreos and maltesers and chocolate fudge please?' Stiles said to the lady, sounding tehearsed, like he said this many times before. Derek looked at him and smiled, Stiles was such a child.

'Um, I'll just have vanilla, thank you,' Derek said.

'Awh, you're so _boring,_ ' Stiles teased while he ate his icecream happily, munching on the oreos and maltesers. Derek cuffed Stiles' head lightly, Stiles just stuck out his tongue. 

It was a little awkward, no doubt, Stiles had never gone on a _date_  before, and the last time Derek was in a relationship, she burned his family. Even being Stiles, he was probably the most uncoordinated, awkward person especially with someone he likes. His talking skills never came in handy within a 5 meter radius of Lydia, and the way he was surviving now was incredible. He was surprised Derek hadn't bolted already.

 

Derek, on the other hand, found it endearing that Stiles was so nervous, but eager about everything. He felt like when he was around Stiles, he couldn't help but smile, his laughter wa contagious. 

 

Being bold, while they walked down the park past the playground, Derek started brushing his hands against Stiles. He could hear Stiles' heartbeat quicken slightly, before Derek slid his own hand into Stiles', curling his finger between Stiles'. Stiles looked at him, eyes wide, uncertain of whether Derek was alright with being seen in public like this, but all Derek did was smile. Stiles' heart slowed down, and he squeezed Derek's hand. 

 

They saw two empty swings, and Stiles motioned for them to go over and sit there. Derek raised an eyebrow, questioning the real age of this boy. Stiles did his puppy eyes, widening his big brown eyes, and pouting slightly. Derek stared, and stared, and eventually gave in. Score one for Stiles. 

They sat there, swinging slowly talking about movies, how Derek's probably never even seen the films that came out last year, Derek laughed and told him that he had, and he actually went to the cinema. Stiles stared in disbelief, like it was the most alienating thing. He started talking about different movies, the ones he liked, he didn't different imitations that made him looks like a fool. Derek was so absorbed in Stiles.

'You know, I used to watch Lion King with my mom all the time. We'd sit together as a family on Saturday night, it was our movie night. It'd always be me in the middle, we'd sit together on the couch, all wrapped up in each others arms. I would pretend I was Simba and dad was Mufasa and all that, every time, when we got to the part where Mufasa died, I would cry and my mom would hug me, and kiss my forehead, and say it's okay.' Stiles blurted out, he kicked the sand beneath his feet and swayed a little on the swing. Derek sat and listened.

'After she died, we never had movie nights anymore, dad would spend it drinking. I remember I used to watch Lion King by myself and pretend my mom was there. After a while, I couldn't watch it anymore, and it remains untouched for all these years.' Stiles wiped his eyes and smiled feebly. Derek took hold of hand, and pulled him up into a hug. He kissed Stiles' forehead and murmured, 'it's okay.'

 

\--

Bringing Stiles back home, he stood at the proch while Stiles fumbled around to find his key.

Pushing the door open, he looked up at Derek, hesitating, before leaning up for a kiss.

Being the clumsy boy as he is, he lost his balance and his nose crashed into Derek. 

'Owwww, okay I'm never doing that again,' Stiles complained, his cheeks and ears heating up, while rubbing his nose.

Derek just stood there and laughed.  

'So you're never going to kiss me again? That's a shame.' Derek teased.

Stiles pouted.

'See you later, Stiles.' Derek managed to get out while laughing before driving back to his house. Stiles closed the door and kicked himself for being such an idiot and screwing up one kiss.

\--

Derek smiled all the way back home, he touched his nose where Stiles had crashed into. It wasn't a move Derek was used to, it was clumsy, sweet, but all at the same time, endearing. He loved the way Stiles tried. Derek couldn't help but chuckle a little every time he thought about it. 

 

He found Scott sitting on his porch, fustration leaking from him everywhere.

'Scott.' Derek said gravely, 'What do you want?'

'You smell like Stiles and Stiles smells like you. I saw you guys out today, together. Is there something you want to tell me, Derek?' Scott interrogated.

Derek shrugged, purely to annoy Scott further.

'No, seriously, Derek. What's going on?' Scott questioned.

'We just hang out a lot.' Derek pushed past Scott and into the house.

'If you hurt him -' Scott began, only to be cut short.

'What are you going to do, huh, Scott? You're going to kill me? Let's see how that works out for you. And I'm not going to hurt Stiles.'

Derek closed the door. Scott stood there, deciding whether to push this further, but soon decided against it. 

Derek heard Scott's footsteps leave and slumped against the wall of his house and buried his head in his hands.

\--

' _How's the nose?'_  Derek texted.

 _'Go away, it's not funny :('_ Stiles texted back.

Derek chuckled and started his routinely work out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter! it's not much, I don't think this one's going to be a very long fic. :)

Stiles woke up with a knock on his door.

'Derek, just come in, since when did you learn how to knock?' 

'Uh, Stiles?' _Oh crap._ Stiles swallowed.

'Yeah, dad? Did you want something?' Stiles brushed off, and opened the door.

'Did you say Derek, son?' 

'No..? I think I might've mumbled it, or maybe yelled it, but I definitely didn't say his name. Why would you ever think that?' Stiles blurted out. His father's eyebrows twitched, and nodded slowly.

'Uh huh. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, one of the officers said they saw you ' _hanging out_ ' with Derek?' His dad looked at him.

'Uh, dad, there's a conversation we need to have -'

'Stiles. I know you're gay.' Stiles gaped.

'Wha- what. No! I am most definitely _not_ gay. Where did you get that idea, was it Scott? It probably was Scott, I'm going to go kill him.'

'Stiles. I know about you and Derek.' Stiles' eyes grew wide.

'What.'

'When were you planning on telling me?' 

'What plan, that plan hasn't been made yet. But I guess we have to just improvise right? Okay well uh. Me and Derek. Yeah.' 

'Be safe.' His dad said sternly.

'Yeah, yeah. We are, I mean, he hasn't gone past a red light, and I don't think he went that fast the other day. Plus, it's not like he's jumping in and out of my windows heh right?' Stiles looked at his dad and his dad looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

'Oh my god, _oh_ my god. NO, dad, we're not, oh my god. No. I can't believe you think that, you know what, okay you need to get to work, and I need to get my head around the fact that my dad just told me to be safe with a guy - oh my god. okay, bye dad.' Stiles moved his hands wildly, his dad giving him a suspicious look before going back down the stairs.

 

'So you're not gay?' Derek smirked when Stiles closed the door. 

 

\--

 

'So what are we doing here?' Stiles asked Derek as he ran his hands along the spine of the books, neatly stacked on shelves. 

'Find me your favourite book.' Derek said to Stiles. They were in the biggest book shop in Beacon Hills. Three floors of books, Stiles thought that there might as well be all the books written in the world in here.

 

Derek stalked the aisles, trying to find a specific book, Stiles found him self lost in the many rows of books all around him. He asked the clerk to help him find this one book he'd kept since he was a child. Derek picked a book from one of the classics, he remembered this specific book. He remember the first time he came into this shop, found this book, and kept it hidden, so noone else could take it. Every day after school, he would rush here and pick up this book from his hiding place and read it for half an hour before rushing back home. He'd keep it safe.

 

He found Stiles, crouched to one corner, reading the blurb of the book.

'Stiles.' Stiles looked up, and gave him a book.

_Peter Pan._

Derek took the book and stared at Stiles. 

'It was my mom's favourite. She'd take turn with my dad to read a chapter each every night before I went to bed.' Stiles shrugged.

'Here.' Derek handed over his book to Stiles.

_Dracula._

Stiles almost laughed. The irony was perfect. 

'Really, Derek. Your favourite book is about vampires?' 

'Yeah, it's a good book. It was Laura's favourite, I didn't understand why she loved it so much, until I came into this book shop and read it myself.'

They bought the books and promised each other to read it. It was funny in the way that a couple of months ago, they wouldn't have even be able to stand in the same room together. 

\--

It was getting late, and Stiles was reading Dracula out loud on his bed, while Derek lay there with him, mouthing some of the scenes he remembered. Stiles laughed at him.

'Uh, Derek. I've been wondering. If I asked to be turned, would you turn me?' Stiles asked half way through a chapter. Derek stiffened and looked at him.

'Why would you want that?' His voice suddenly more strained. Stiles shifted uncomfortably.

'I don't know, just maybe if I wanted to. I mean, it would be better for you if I was a werewolf right?' Derek sat up.

'No.' 

'What? Why? What if I wanted to, Derek? What if I didn't want to be human?' Stiles asked, half pleading.

'No.' Derek stood up.

'What's so wrong about it? Derek, you said so yourself that it was a gift when Scott didn't want it. Peter knew I lied when I said I didn't want it. Maybe I did want it but not enough to let everything go.' Stiles said quickly, 'But what if I want it now, Derek? What if it meant I could keep my father safe, what if it meant I could be better with you, with Scott?' 

'No.' 

'Atleast give me a reason, Derek. Stop being so - ugh - why not?' Stiles was annoyed now, frustrated.

'You don't understand.' Derek replied back.

'Then make me understand.' 

'I can't.' With that, he slipped out of the window.

Stiles sighed, and threw his pillow on the floor. He couldn't understand what was so wrong about wanting it. He didn't even want it that bad, he just wanted to know. He wanted to see if he could have it, he wanted to be more useful. He wanted to be able to help, but he couldn't, because he's just human. He couldn't do the things that Derek or Scott could do. No matter how many times Scott reassured him that he was doing fine, and that he was great at what he did, he still didn't feel enough.

\--

Derek shifted and ran, he ran through the woods until he couldn't run anymore. He clawed the trees, marking his anger. He ran until he couldn't breathe, until his legs were weak. He walked back to the house, and collapsed on his mattress.

\--

He woke up the next morning with 4 missed calls from Stiles, he decided to ignore it. He couldn't handle it right now, he couldn't explain himself, the way he acted last night. He needed to collect his thoughts, _if only Laura was here. She'd know what to do._ He thought of her and missed her so much. She would know what to do, how to act, how to explain himself, how to patch things up.

 

He wandered over into Laura's room and took a big breath, taking in all her scent. It was faded, most smelling of burnt wood, and accelerant, but it was there, the smell he missed, lavender, with a little bit of spice. He went over to her drawed and picked up a shirt and breathed in. The smell of lavender and spice overwhelmed him, and he cried. He cried like he hadn't in a long time. He shuddered, and gasped, and let the tears pour down with all the emotions he had, all his guilt. 

'I'm sorry, Laura. I'm sorry mom, dad. I'm sorry for doing this to you.' He whimpered. He knows that he truly has noone. He wasn't even sure if Stiles would come back to him, he knew he was a lot to handle. Maybe Stiles got sick of him and his mood swings. What he did was irreversable.

He sat there and mourned, he cried until he had no tears left. He put the shirt slowly back into her drawer and went back to his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to end soon, i don't really know, i just write and write haha. i'm not a great planner - sorry guys.

Tonight was the full moon. It had been 3 days since he last visited Stiles, and he stayed away. He couldn't handle it right now, especially with the pull of the moon, he could feel his wolf taking more and more of his control. He heard Stiles' Jeep park in front of the house, and his heart lept. He froze, trying not to panic. He could hear Stiles' heart beat racing. As soon as Stiles turned off the ignition, the woods grew quiet. All he could hear was Stiles' heart.

'What am I doing here. He probably doesn't even want to see me. Maybe he's not even here, Stiles you're such an idiot.' He mumbled to himself, talking himself out of it. Being an idiot that he was, he opened the door anyways and stepped out.

'Stiles stop. What do you think you're doing, all you're going to do is get turned down again. He doesn't even want you enough to want you to be a werewolf.' Stiles muttered as he walked forward. Derek's heart sank. It was like a punch in the gut. If that's what Stiles thought of him, if that's what Stiles thought Derek felt, Derek didn't do enough. It hurt him to see Stiles hurt, but he couldn't do anything. He knew he would end up doing something he would regret, especially since the full moon was so near.

'Derek?' Stiles said louder, 'Look, I don't know if you're there, but if you are. I'm sorry.' He paused, hoping that Derek would show up, and it took every fibre of control he had to stay where he was. Stiles sighed and walked back to his Jeep. His face crumpled into his hands and he stayed there for a while, before picking himself up and drove back home.

He knew he was going to regret not going after Stiles, but he couldn't.

\--

Stiles sat on his bed, staring out the window, listening to every sad song on his ipod. The clouds were looming over Beacon Hills and everything started to turn grey. Along with the sun just setting, it created an eerie glow to the town, the shadows stretched, the sky darkening. As soon as the sun was down, the first clap of thunder echoed across the town. Within seconds, heavy rain poured down onto Beacon Hills. He watched people scramble from the roads to find shelter, with newspapers, books, bags covering their heads. Within minutes, the streets were empty. 

He watched the drops of rain splatter against his window, hoping for some miracle that Derek might show up. The temperature dropped, and his room was dark. He refused to turn on the lights. He watched as the street lights change from red, to amber, then to green. It was the only life on the empty roads. He wishes Derek would be here with him. 

'Stiles?' He heard a voice through the door. He hesitated, hoping the voice would go away.

'Stiles, can I come in?' Stiles let out a sigh, and walked over to open the door.

'Hey son, are you okay?' His dad showed a face of concern.

'I'm fine, dad.' Stiles said tiredly.

'What happened?'

'No, dad, it's okay. I'm fine.' 

'You know you can talk to me about anything, right?' Stiles nodded, and hugged his dad. They've been hugging a lot more lately, it brought comfort both to Stiles and the Sheriff.

'Okay, son, well I have to get to work. There's a car accident, I'll be home as soon as I can, alright?' His dad said. Stiles nodded again, and closed the door.

 

He jumped on his bed and lay there, sighing deeply. He wasn't sure where it was going, he wasn't sure what he was doing wrong, why Derek was ignoring him. Sure, he may have crossed the line with the whole werewolf thing, but it was purely out of curiousity. It wasn't like Derek to leave him for all this time. Sure, they've had fights, but they always made up the next day. What they had wasn't perfect, but it was definitely worth fighting for.

 

He looked out of the window, and saw the full moon. Despite his thoughts yelling at him otherwise, he ran out of the house and got into his Jeep. He drove carefully, slowly, to the Hale house. I had to know what he was going to say. Hoping that Derek would follow the script. 

If not, he'd just have to hope for the best. 

\--

Derek heard the Jeep coming back, and winced. 

'That idiot, what is he doing here. It's a full moon.'

He shifted and ran to the den, the abandoned subway, to protect Stiles from him. 

\--

Stiles arrived at the Hale house, opened the door, soaked in rain.

'Derek?' He shouted, 'I'm sorry.'

It wasn't to his surprise that after searching the house, he didn't find Derek. Of course, Derek would be running. It didn't stop him though, he sat there, in the house, freezing and soaking wet.

His shirt clung to his skin, and water dripping onto his jeans from his hair. His teeth was clattering, and every time a breeze passed through the house, his whole body shivered. He looked up and prayed that Derek would be back soon, that tonight would be a short night, and he wouldn't have to wait long.

 

An hour passed, and he found himself in one of the rooms that he suspected, once was a library. He saw about five stacks of books in the corner, each stack roughly about ten books. These must've beem the lucky ones that survived the fire, he thought to himself. He quietly walked to the books, slowly lifting one by one, reading the title and flicking through the books. Most of them were on Lycanthropy, on control, instinct, survival. 

 

One book caught his eye, he held it up, blew the dust off the book, wiped a little off with his wet sleeves. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

_Peter Pan._

_  
_

It was an old copy, the sides were a little burnt from the fire. It must've been important enough to Derek for him to save this book. His fingers felt the the illustration, before opening the book.

 

_To my favourite baby brother,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Laura._

 

The ink had blended in with the paper, there were small splodges, here and there. The cursive handwriting meant that Laura must've been slightly older. He ran his fingers down the page, to feel the texture change slightly with the ink. He opened the book further, and he found there was a picture of Derek and his entire family, smiling. He noticed that most of them were looking away, to avoid the spark in the eyes. Derek had his head tilted back, and he was laughing. He looked so happy, so carefree. It made Stiles wonder what his life was like before the fire, how happy he was. He wondered if he could ever get Derek to laugh like that again.

 

He put the books down, stacked them back up and slowly walked back to the living room, where he saw a couch and a blanket. This must be where Derek slept, he thought. He knew he couldn't wait any longer, he felt the cold piercing through him, and his eyelids drooping. He lay on the couch, and fell asleep.

 

\--

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to comment on what you think, suggestions, advice, any thing is welcomed! thanks for taking the time to read. :) <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys - this is probably the last chapter for this fic, and I'm thinking of just ending the series here. I hope you enjoyed this, and maybe we'll see some more soon! :)

Derek came back to his house in the early hours of the morning, and he knew straight away that Stiles was there. His scent was all over the place. He opened the door, and found Stiles snoring softly on the couch, huddled in his blanket. He was about to start yelling and questioning why Stiles was here, but when he walked over, he found that Stiles was shivering unconsciously and he was still wet. Derek realized that he must've ran through the rain to get into the house instead of staying in the Jeep until the rain subsided.

He kneeled down and put his hand on Stiles' cheek. Stiles woke up, startled to the warmth suddenly on his skin.

'Hey.' Stiles smiled feebly, his skin was so pale, his lips were blue.

'You idiot,' Derek whispered softly, 'why did you do that?' He asked even though he already knew the answer.

'I'm sorry. I - I guess I just missed you.' Stiles murmured.

Derek pushed Stiles aside, and climbed onto the couch with him. Stiles grabbed Derek's shirt to pull him closer, to keep him warm. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist.

'I'm sorry, Derek.'

'I'm sorry for being an asshole.' Derek apologized as Stiles fell back to sleep.

 

\--

 

They woke up again late in the afternoon, Stiles was much warmer, his skin back to a healthier shade of pale, his lips, rosy as before. Derek lifted his chin with a finger and kissed him. It was soft, and slow, just like the first kiss they shared. The worry in it, the comfort, the security of the kiss. Stiles held on and pulled them closer. One hand was lightly pressed against Derek's cheek, his thumb tracing circles. Derek worked his way down to Stiles' neck, biting, kissing, licking, marking. Stiles whimpered, but smiled. He knew he'd been forgiven, he knew that they were back just as strong again. 

 

He lifted his arms, and cupped Derek's face with his hands. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against his. He opened his mouth slightly, so Derek's tongue can explore, he scraped his teeth against Derek's lips, and licked it, getting a moan from Derek. He kept his eyes closed and his grasped Derek's hair. Derek pulled back slightly, placed another peck on Stiles' lips, and got up.

'Come on, Stiles. You need a hot shower, or you're going to get sick.' Derek said with concern.

'Care to join me?' Stiles said, seductively with a wink. Derek chuckled and pointed at the shower.

'Go, or I'll carry you.'

'Going!' Stiles yelped and ran into the shower.

\--

'Hey.' Stiles greeted as he came out of the shower wearing Derek's old T-shirt and a pair of boxers. He leaned up to kiss Derek, not missing his mouth this time.

'What's that? It smells great!' Stiles' nose could smell food from a mile away.

'Ham or cheese?' Derek asked.

Stiles stood there for a moment, trying to decide.

'Cheese.' He said.

Derek gave him the paper bag with the cheese omelette and put the two cups of coffee on the table.

 

After they finished, as Derek got up, Stiles grabbed hold of his hand. Derek looked at him in confusion.

'Thank you for taking care of me.' Stiles as he leant forward for another kiss.

'You taste like cheese.' Derek said, pulling away slightly and watched Stiles laugh. He really missed it, that laugh. 

'Promise me you'll come back.' Stiles said, 'promise me that every time we have a fight, you'll come back. Because I need you.' 

'Always.' Derek reassured, pulling him close and nuzzling Stiles' collarbone.

'I need you, Derek. I can't lose another person in my life, I've lost so much. I need you to promise me that you'll stay, because I know that I'll always be here. I just need to know you will be too.' Stiles said desperately.

'Always.' Derek said, biting his ear.

'I - I love you.' Stiles let out, in a sigh. He felt himself tense up, and Derek stiffen with him. He didn't realize he'd said it until it came out, he didn't realize he felt it until he said it, he didn't know what this was, and now he does. It sounds right, it felt right. It felt like everything in the world would stop just for them. 

'I love you too, Stiles.' Derek whispered. Their hands entwined, and Derek looked up.

They closed their eyes, and Stiles leaned up for a kiss, pressing their nose together. Derek smiled and chuckle slightly, feeling the vibrations from his chest. Stiles smiled because right now, everything was perfect. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> i'm going to write one more chapter as an epilogue but that'll be a wrap guys! thank you for reading. <3


	5. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' and Derek's one year anniversary.

'Put this on.' Derek told Stiles as tied a blindfold around Stiles' eyes. 

'What, why? Where are you taking me? Are we gonna have some sexy time?' Stiles purred. Derek laughed, and told him maybe, if he was good.

\--

'Okay, keep coming, follow my lead.' Derek said as he led Stiles into his house.

'Derek, if you don't let me see, right now, I'm gonna kill you.' 

'Right.' Derek snorted.

'Okay here. Keep your eyes closed.' Derek told Stiles as he lifted the blindfold over his head. Stiles saw a mini blanket fort in the corner of the room, with cupcakes surrounding the area. They had a stereo, and Derek put on Stiles' favourite playlist. Stiles looked at Derek, smiling from ear to ear, and hugged him.

'This is amazing.' Stiles gasped.

Derek led Stiles to the fort and told him to wait there while he went into the kitchen, for a couple of minutes before bringing out two plates of fried chicken wings and curly fries.

'This is the best anniversary ever.' Stiles said as he stuff the fries in his mouth.

'Cute.' Derek said, looking at the fries pouring slightly out of Stiles' mouth.

'Well you're stuck with this for a long time, buddy.' Stiles said and winked, making Derek laugh. It was a great sound, it echoed in the room.

Stiles put his present for Derek in the corner, along with Derek's present for him. Suddenly he felt inadequate, like what he brought wasn't enough compared to what Derek did. 

Derek sat down next to Stiles, hugged him close, and kissed his forehead. 

'Presents.' He said, and Stiles giggled excitedly. He loved presents.

'Mine first.' Derek said, as he handed over a present to Stiles. It wasn't big, it was a little heavy. Stiles shook it to try guess what it was. He opened the wrapper, and he found a leather book, bound by string and an imitation of a wax seal as a lock. He clicked it open, and he saw written in neat handwriting:

_365 days of Stiles and Derek._

Stiles looked at him and blushed, he pecked Derek on the lips, and opened it. He saw pages and pages of pictures, of the different dates they had, there were diary entries on the days they fought, what Derek was thinking. He touched the papers, and looked at every picture, and word, as if he was trying to remember it all. 

'Thank you.' Stiles breathed, and hugged Derek, as tears started to fall.

'Hey, hey, don't cry. Not today.' Derek smiled, and wiped his tears with his thumb.

It was beautiful, the detail, the photos, it was made with such concentration and determination, it was perfect to show how much Derek loved Stiles.

Stiles didn't know that this was expected of him, he held is present nervously and handed it over to Derek.

Derek tore the wrapping paper, and he found a dog tag, and chuckled when he saw that _Sour Wolf_ engraved on it. He flipped it over to find _Property of Stiles Stilinski_ engraved on the back. He laughed, and hugged Stiles, pressed his lips on Stiles forehead. Then put his dogtag on.

'Now everyone will know I'm yours.' Derek joked.

'I'm sorry it's not as great as your present, I thought it was great, then - ' 

'Hey, hey, no, it's perfect. Everything you do is perfect.' Derek rubbed Stiles' arms. Stiles lifted his own dogtag and showed Derek. He smiled, and kissed it.

'This is perfect.' Derek whispered.

Derek slipped in a film, and covered them in blankets. Stiles' head rested on Derek's chest, arms curled around each other. His eyes widened, when he saw the opening of the movie. 

'Derek.' He gasped.

Derek kissed his forehead and murmured, 'it's okay.'

Stiles smiled and hugged him even tighter. He laughed, and smiled, and he pointed out all the things he and his mother used to do at which point of the film, he cried when Mufasa died, and Derek held him tight. Nothing else mattered.

Eventually, the screen turned blue, and Stiles fell asleep on Derek's chest, Derek's head resting on Stiles. It had been a tough year, the things the pushed through, the happy moments, the rough times, but they made it through, and they'll keep fighting. 

It was perfect in every single way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap for this fic! I hope you guys like it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> okay well here it is! feedback is welcomed, as suggestions on how things could go. um, the next chapter will be up in a couple of hours, but definitely later today!


End file.
